


Oh, it's You.

by InksandPens



Category: Animator vs. Animation (Short Film 2006)
Genre: Alan Becker is a real person but this account of a moment in his life is entirely fictional, I apologize for all the Portal I have no idea how it ended up here, The Chosen One's Return, The Flashback, and, neither does Second actually, takes place during the endings of, the other four are there but they don't do anything this time, this one isn't really about him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InksandPens/pseuds/InksandPens
Summary: It's been a long time.





	Oh, it's You.

He didn't know how, or why, but. 

It wouldn't have nodded at him if it wasn't the same one. 

He nodded back. What else was he supposed to do? If it was happy to leave after only destroying the bug, he wasn't going to stop it. Not that he wasn't grateful; he was, extremely so. But he'd grown used to not having to worry about the trouble that was practically The Chosen One's middle name. 

He watched it dart back through the portal it had made in the taskbar, somehow. 

It's been fun. Don't come back. 

Alan was a little surprised at how much his heart lurched when the five sticks who usually pranced around his desktop these days made to follow. Well, the orange one specifically. 

He didn't try to stop them. It wasn't like he could at this point: he had no was to get his cursor back, so he couldn't communicate through text, and they couldn't hear speech from this side of the screen. 

They'll be back, he reasoned as he watched them go. They'd disappeared and reappeared on adventures before. Sure, this wasn't exactly Minecraft, but. He didn't think Second had ever shown indications that he wanted to leave permanently. 

Haltingly, Alan's eyes drifted across the crumbled software windows as the portal closed behind the figures.

If Second did choose to stay away, Alan realized it wasn't even the drawing help he would miss. 

* * *

Chosen couldn't tell if the numbness trickling through his code was from the ViraBot, or the realization that the animator hadn't learned a thing from...well, him. Before. Everything. The evidence was grovelling in front of him. 

He moved past them, tense, barely registering that they rose to follow and not managing to care, his thoughts churning too much. He made an effort to figure out what should be done next (recover from the ViraBot and find Dark Lord, but which took priority? Maybe return to the base and destroy the plans first?), but with the battle over, the little issue of him once again being on ALANSPC refused to be shunted to the back of his mind any longer. The stark awareness was all-encompassing, leaving him unable to focus on anything more than the first item on his to-do list: **get out**. 

(He could stick around and make sure ALANSPC was _really_ out of commission, but that desire had faded, around the time...)

Dimly, he realized he had made it across the desktop and opened a portal without interference. Chosen looked out, to where he knew the animator watched. 

...this wasn't a trick, was it?

He managed to repurpose his desire to shiver as a single nod in that direction.

Nothing happened.

Chosen would take what he could get. He left hastily, feeling a little lighter when he made it through the portal opening unimpeded.

So, he was afraid, who wouldn't be? He'd only returned because of the ViraBot. Who knew what it would've done after it had finished with ALANSPC?

Dark Lord knew.

Chosen stared pensively forward as the light of the portal whispered around him, stirring up memories that, while more pleasant than others, he still wasn't keen to remember at the moment. He had a friendship to take care of. Whether that meant repairing it or ending it for good. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not entirely sure what this is, except that there were only four fics for this series in the archive and I wanted more.


End file.
